Sputter deposition or physical vapor deposition (PVD) systems are well known and typically include a magnetron cathode assembly and a target. Typically the cathode assembly is placed in a vacuum chamber into which a gas plasma is generated between the target and a substrate, in one example a semiconductor wafer. The magnetic field generated by the magnets in the cathode enhances the ability of ionized atoms to strike the target thus sputtering off target material which is deposited as a layer on the substrate. This process uses up the target, forming sputtering grooves in the target. When the grooves become too deep or deposited film quality starts to degrade, the target must be replaced even though a very large percentage of the target material still remains on the target. Considering the exotic and expensive target materials used in the semiconductor and other industries, target replacement is a very costly. Therefore, there is a need for a efficient magnetron sputtering cathode.